Play That Song All Night Long Mr DJ
by brookemopolitan
Summary: my attempt at the iPod challenge...some angst, some lightness, rating for language


**My take on the iPod challenge- my attempt at angst and we can see why i don't write it **

**DON'T OWN!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **(_Glee_, _Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman __**–**__ Puckleberry_)

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**1-Funhouse- Pink**

This was beyond fucked. This so wasn't the way it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be the ingénue who fell in love with the cute but somewhat dim witted male lead. That would have been much easier. Life isn't quite so neat.

He was pretty much everything she had railed against. Slowly though, blue eyes were replaced by brown, and the calluses changed from those of a drummer to a guitarist, and Neil Diamond was on repeat on her iPod.

That was why she was standing in the rain, waiting for him to let her in.

**2-Everything- Michael Buble**

Anyone could see how lucky he was. A certifiable screw up and a Lima loser. It was blindly obvious the highly-strung soprano was waayyyy better than him.

She made the music come into his head. For the first time since his deadbeat dad had walked out of his life, his guitar featured something other than covers.

She inspired that. She made the music happen. His muse, or whatever. He was still a stud. He considered eating glass just to improve his badassness.

He couldn't deny it though. She was his everything

**3-They Don't Care About Us- Michael Jackson.**

It was obvious she was excited about their one page yearbook spread. She had busted her butt to get it. Heck, they had lost the one teacher that actually gave a shit about them to get that page. He had actually ironed his jeans for that picture.

That's why seeing her coated in slushie and crying about the graffiti made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He had expected it, to be quite honest. She must have as well. One mattress ad hadn't made them celebrities, not by a long shot.

An alien had totally taken over his body. Before he realised what he was doing, he plunked himself in the seat next to her and put an arm around her. Her sobs reduced to quiet shudders.

"Fuck em" he whispered gruffly. He would never admit it, but her watery smile and trademark jutted chin made his day.

**4-Honey Honey-Abba**

She unpacked in a daze, colour-coordinating all socks and skirts without thought. Her personals came out last. A photo booth strip of her dads, a collage of Glee Club, and wrapped in her nightgown, a framed picture of her and her boyfriend. Her roommate leaned over her shoulder

"Who is that? He is beautiful." She looked like she could lick the picture.

Yeah, Broadway camp was much better now.

**5-I'm Still Breathing-Katy Perry**

It wasn't fair. She had accepted that she would never have him. Pretty blonde cheerleader with a bun in the oven trumped the crazy Jewish girl. But she got the other guy as well? Not cool. If she disappeared tomorrow, the only one to notice would be her pet ferret. Super.

She wasn't enough. So much for love conquering all. Her hand shook as she signed the note. She wondered about the fallout. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much fuss, but people were certain to be much kinder when they realised how much pornographic images and being second best had gotten to her. It was all so beautifully tragic.

**6-The Boys are Back- High School Musical 3: Senior Year**

It was so stupid. Positively Neanderthal. But there they were, flexing and stretching, and generally acting like they were a few fries short of the meal deal. Then the shirts came off. That was kinda fun. Thank goodness Kurt had found a decent spying spot. She had to roll her eyes. Only her boyfriend would challenge someone to a battle of pushups. His arms WERE very pretty though… maybe masculine displays of dominance weren't so bad. Particularly when one of the nameless jocks made a rather crass comment about yours truly, and her mohawked boyfriend rose to defend her honour. Oooh, that definitely wasn't bad. They had to control their giggling now. The only thing that would improve the spying spot was better ventilation.

**7-Boys- Britney Spears.**

She was taking Sandy's advice. The schoolgirl thing wasn't doing a thing. Santana had hooked up her iPod to the massive sound system, and it was time. Kurt had the time of his life slutting her up, and she was ready.

The music was all so bump and grind, and she fluttered wide eyes as she shook what her mama gave her. The way he squirmed certainly filled her with hope. All the eyes in the room could have been on her and she wouldn't have noticed. There was only one pair of hazely eyes she cared about, and quite frankly, the way they were glazed over, she had finally gotten his attention

**8-Decoy- Paramore**

It had all started as a ploy. They both knew they were in love with other people. Slowly but surely it became easier and easier to fake affection for each other, and she couldn't work out what had led to this agreement in the first place. It made her feel so damn alive, and really, it was so much better when she could use words of more than one syllable without a confused stare.

So then why when what they both wanted became available, they found themselves in the music store room, clinging to each other, asking themselves when their lives became a Hollywood script.

**9- I Kissed a Girl-Katy Perry**

He got the liquor. She provided the location. They had just KILLED Regionals; there was NO reason for them not to party hard. They had finally sorted out all of their crap, and you know what, life was good.

It was Kurt's fault. He started the truth or dare thing. So far there had been prank calls to Coach Sylvester and a nudie run, but this was pushing it.

"Rachel, I dare you to kiss Quinn." Kurt was cackling like a little bitch. He expected her to back down. He obviously didn't know Rachel Berry. She grabbed Quinn and pulled her face towards her amongst the cheers. When they pulled away Rachel looked at Puck's stunned face

"I hope you don't mind it?" she asked innocently

**10-Sway-Michael Buble**

She allowed him to lead. That itself said something. She liked how he held her, firm and close, but he didn't use his height to intimidate her. If she were totally honest, she probably wouldn't be able to stand without his warm hand on her back.

She focussed on nothing but him. It was the most sensual experience of her young life, and she was certain she was falling more and more in love with Noah Puckerman every second she spent in his arms. Damn he was a good dancer.

He dipped her at the end of the dance. That was it. Life was awesome.

Fin.

Reviews=life guys


End file.
